All Over Again
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: I love her but I won't tell her something is pulling me not to. Maybe I still love chloe but I do know that I am in love loren. I am going to tell her today but does she love me too. Based Off the Bonglow Episode . Please Review!
1. Do I love you

**Hey a new leddie one shot about the bonglow episode hope you like it.**

**Eddie's Pov**

Its like I am falling in love all over again for the first time and I know that it feels right I think I am falling in love all over again love at first sight you know how it feels.

As I write these lyrics I think about the one girl that I will always love. The girl who I can't seem to tell how I feel. The one I wanted to be with but my heart won't let me tell her. Maybe its because Chloe broke my heart but I don't love her anymore. I love Loren nothing is ever going to change that.

**Loren's Pov**

This wall we built together there ain't no way I am knockin it over cause will be here forever getting closer and closer baby cause the world stop when i put my arms around you oh oh and nothing even matters aye they can all talk at say what they want about us but nothing even matters woah nothing even matters.

I sit here writing this song about me and Eddie and i want to tell him i love him but he just broke up with Chloe. He said that he cares about me but does he have feelings for me or am i just a rebound. I am just going to call him no I am going to go over there I deserve some answers.

**Wondering what Loren is going to say to him. Find out in part two. Review Please!**


	2. Date

**Hey thanks for all the amazing reviews. I think this is going to be a great story. My computer is down so I am using a friends but no new chapters for a few days. :(.**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

"Loren what are you doing here ?"

" I wanted to tell you something." she says.

"I have to tell you something too, can I go first?" Eddie says with a smile.

" I know that we are just now becoming friends, but I really like you I know that it is early but I am falling in love with you."

"I am falling in love with you too Eddie."

I kiss her passionately.

"I think I should take you on a official date."

"I was hoping you would say that ." She says excited.

"Great, well let's go."

**At Rumor**

**"** Right this way Mr. Duran." the waiter says.

"Thank you" Eddie says.

"This is a really nice place." she says with a huge grin.

"Only the best for my girlfriend" he says.

"What?"

"If you want to will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes a hundred times yes" she hugs and kisses him.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth"

Just when he said someone walked in someone he hated. He never wanted to see this person again.

**Thanks for reading, I am sorry it is short . Please Review!**


	3. Doubt

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I am going to try and update more.**

**At rumor**

" Chloe what do you want?" Eddie says.

" I want you back Eddie I love you." Chloe says desperately.

" I have a girlfriend sorry." he puts his arm around Loren's waist.

"We are very happy together so you can keep on walking bitch." Loren says as she stands up.

" You know what you this is not over. "

"Oh I think it is over I won I got an amazing guy, and you got nothing so just go back to sleeping with everyguy in Hollywood to get to the top." Loren says then she calls security over.

Chloe leaves.

"Wow I didn't know you could be so mean. But it is really sexy." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Well I don't want some exgirlfriend to ruin our first date."

" Great , because I want to spend alot of time with you." Eddie says and kisses her cheek.

**Back at Eddie's penthouse**

"Can you sleep over tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to call my mom first." Loren says and dials Nora's number.

"Hey mom, can I sleep over Eddie's?"

"Yes, you can but you better not be late to school." Nora says seriously.

"Thanks mom, bye."

She hangs up.

"So can you stay?" Eddie says.

"Yes, I can." Loren says excited and kisses him fiercely.

Loren phone rings.

"Hey what's up you haven't called me all day" Mel says.

"Sorry I have been busy."

"Well ok, I guess I will see you at school and I want details."

"Fine, bye Mel." Loren says laughing.

"So what do you want to do?" Eddie asks Loren.

"I kinda want to talk about us."

"Ok"

"I mean are you honestly over Chloe?"

"I um ... I love you Loren."

"You didn't answer my question do you still love Chloe?"

"Yes I do" Eddie answers.

"So you still want to be with her, was this all some kind of game Eddie . Becuase this is not one i want to play." She says getting angry .

"No, its not Loren I love you but I can't seem to fully get Chloe out of my system and it sucks."

"Do you want to be with me or not Eddie?"

"I want to be with you Loren I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning I want to kiss you every second of the day. I never want to leave your side, Loren Tate I am madly in love with you." He looks into her eyes.

"I love you too Eddie." Loren kisses him.

**Thanks for reading everyone i had writer block on this chapter so I know it is boring . Please review.**


	4. School

**Hey everyone I am trying to get as much chapters up as possible. Please review I love them!**

**Eddie's Penthouse**

**"**I am going to be so late for school." She puts on a blue sundress, pink sandals, and her hair in a high ponytail

"I will drive you." Eddie says and grabs his keys.

They get into the car

"Step on it Duran." Loren says.

**At School**

"Hey Lo you were almost late I am so proud." Mel says.

"I would have been but Eddie is a great driver."

"Who would have known I mean he always has a driver taking him everywhere."

"I know, come on let's get to class" Loren says

After Class

"So details I want them" Mel says excited.

"There is nothing to tell we didn't do anything but kiss"

"Aw Lo I thought you were going to give me something good." Mel says disappointed.

"Maybe tonight something will happen I don't know I mean he is not even fully over Chloe"

"How do you know?"

"I asked him and he said he does still love Chloe, I mean they were together for over a year."

"He loved Chloe he loves you, he has said that and I can see it every time he looks at you"

"Maybe you're right"

"I am always right lo." Mel says.

"Bye Mel, love you."

**Eddie's Car**

"Ugh I missed you so much" Eddie says kissing her softly on the lips.

"I missed you too babe"

"So what happened today in high school?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Nah sounds boring.

"Ok want to go back to your place and make out?"

"Yes, but we have to swing my Jake's office first."

"I am joking, silly."

"Seriously, you still are going to come over right?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

"Great, I miss my girlfriend. " Eddie Kisses her.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

**I know ZZZZ really short boring chapter I don't really have any ideas for a new chapter. Help Please!**


	5. Thinking

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. **

**Thanks: Amarioni546, daeshinelle for your ideas.**

**Song Recommendation: I won't give up by Jason Mraz**

**Eddie's Penthouse **

(Doorbell)

"Coming" Eddie yells.

"Why are you yelling? Max says.

"Hey pops" he hugs him.

"Hey what's wrong?" max asks concerned.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Eddie asks.

"You have the same look your mom had" max says laughing.

"I talked to Jake about Loren"

"Ok, what did he say?"

**Flashback**

"Hey Eddie my man"

"Hey Jake what do you need I have to get some writing done."

"I wanted to talk to you about Loren"

"What about Loren?"

"I don't think you should be dating her I mean right after your break up with Chloe. People are going to thing she is a rebound is she?"

"I love Loren you can't tell me who I can and cannot date. People can think what they want."

"You don't need to be in a serious relationship with this girl. You have a career and the record label wants the album out like now."

"You know what Jake the record label can wait. You are supposed to be my friend/manger; you don't even care how I fell about all of this." He yells.

"Look Eddie..."

"Forget it Jake" He walks out.

**End of Flashback**

"It is your decision what you do in your personal life."

"My life isn't personal; I share it with the world that is what I signed up for."

"I know you love Loren and you know that. Don't let someone else tell you what you feel."

"Thanks for the advice pops"

"No problem" he hugs him.

**The Tate House**

"You can't even stop smiling" Nora says.

"I know it's like it was glued to my face" she says still smiling.

"That is what love does to you"

"I love him so much mom I am just scared he will go back to Chloe"

"If he says he loves you and I know Eddie wouldn't lie to you. Then you should believe him honey, he just got out of a break up those feeling are still there. If you both are willing to take the chance then he will forget all about Chloe"

"Thanks mom"

"You welcome sweetie."

"I am going to go talk to Eddie."

**Eddie's Penthouse**

"Hey babe" Loren says walking in.

"Hey" he kisses her.

"Someone looks like he needs to get something off of his mind"

"Jake doesn't approve of us dating"

"Oh, well Eddie it's not jakes life you can do whatever you want." She rubs his back.

"That is exactly what pops said"

"Two great minds think alike"

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"Nothing just that I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her.

**Thanks for reading everybody. Review Please!**


	6. I Really Love You

**Hey guys I am feeling a lot better so I am going to try and update more often.**

**Song Recommendation: Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran.**

**Eddie Penthouse**

"So what are you really doing here?" Eddie asks.

"I missed you and I talk to my mom."

"Oh ok I just thought that you… Never mind" Eddie says.

"Thought I what?

"I thought you might want to break up."

"Why would you think that?"

"I really haven't been fair to you in this whole situation. I mean I tell you I love you but I still can't stop thinking about Chloe what does that even mean."

"Eddie it's ok."

"No it's not Loren"

"I want you to hear something."

"Ok"

Loren goes to the piano.

Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen

'Cause when I'm kissing u  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing u

When I'm kissing u  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing u

Past loves  
They never got very far  
Wall's up, made sure  
I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me

But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kind of feels like it's love

Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one  
Should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

"Do you really feel that way about me?"

"Every day Eddie I love you so much I don't want anything to come between us."

"I love you too but I want to sing you this song so you can really know."

"Ok" Loren kisses him.

"Here it is"

There's a storm coming up  
and I got to prepare myself.  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger every day.

Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change.  
Got to face the fact  
that I can't walk away.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you.

Used to have everything figured out  
but its different now.  
When you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart.

It's your laugh and your smile;  
want to stay for a little while.  
I don't want to go;  
I just want you in my arms.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you.

Used to run and hide.  
Used to bend our love.  
But I can't escape this time.  
Oh no.

This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
You're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.

Baby it's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah.  
It's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah

So stuck on you

"That was amazing you really wrote that for me."

"Loren you mean everything to me I want you to know that. I don't care what anyone says you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am never letting you go."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kisses her passionately.

**Thanks for reading everyone. The songs were kissing you by Miranda Cosgrove and Critical by Nick Jonas. Please Review!**


	7. Photo Shoot

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter! **

**Tate House**

"Hey mom why are you still here?" Loren asks.

"Oh just taking a day off." Nora says.

"Oh ok then well I am heading over to MK with Eddie."

"OK have fun."

**MK Club**

"Hey I am glad you could make it." Eddie says as he pulls Loren into a kiss.

"I wouldn't miss it." Loren says.

"So Jake wants us to so a photo shoot together."

"Are you still mad at him?" Loren asks.

"Nah, we worked it out."

Loren goes at look through the different outfits. She picks out a white mini dress with a diamond belt, high wasted black shorts a bandeau and a see through blouse, white skinny jeans and a pink tank top with the word Music.

"Are you ready Loren?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah." She puts on the second choice first with some black pumps.

"You look amazing." Kelly says.

"Thanks."

Eddie and Loren do the photo shoot then go to rumor.

**Rumor**

"I don't think you were supposed to keep that dress." Eddie says.

"Kelly said I could keep the stuff I picked out." Loren says.

"Oh ok well you look really hot in that dress." Eddie says as he kisses her.

"Well look over here its Eddie Duran and his girlfriend."

"What do you want Tyler?" Eddie says.

"You scared I am going to still your new girlfriend too." Tyler says.

"Just leave Tyler." Loren says.

"Nah, I think I will stay." Tyler says trying to pull up a chair but Eddie stops him.

"I'll be right back." Eddie says.

"We'll be here." Tyler says and he sits in Eddie's chair.

"Get up now and move before I make you." Loren says.

"I'd like to see you try kid." Tyler says and Loren punches him knocking him out the chair.

"Oh look I did try." Loren says sassy.

"What happened?" Eddie says walking over.

"He was getting on my nerves so I punched him." Loren says.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave." The owner says.

"Fine." Tyler walks out.

"This is why I love you." Eddie says.

"I don't take crap babe." Loren says and she kisses him.

"Let's get out of here." Eddie says and wraps his hands around Loren's waist.

**Short I know be patient please I am trying to update as much as I can. Please Review!**


	8. Adoption!

**Hey everyone so this story is up for adoption PM if you want it and you can change anything you like. I can send you the chapters and you can upload the story in your account or you can send me the chapters and I can upload them. I know a lot of people like this story so whoever wants it can PM me if they need ideas or whatever. Let me know guys.**

**Love you all,**

**Layla**


End file.
